Les monstres sous nos crânes
by lufink
Summary: Etait-il rendu fou ? Newton était presque sûr que oui. Pour quelle raison, hm ? Ah, ouais. Dériver neurologiquement avec des pseudo-clones (bioluminescents, bordel !) de Godzilla, manufacturés par des putains d'extra-terrestres maléfiques, ça faisait cet effet-là, i.e. ça rendait un peu fou. CQFD, comme dirait Hermann. Qui a démarré le Top 50 des morceaux de classique, déjà ?


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

 _Pacific Rim: Uprising_ est un film intéressant si on oublie qu'il fait suite à _Pacific Rim_ , en toute honnêteté. Et il a au moins eu le mérite de me faire replonger la tête la première dans cet univers que j'affectionne tant.  
Pour les néophytes, le phénomène de dérive fantôme (ghost-drift) est caractérisé par une difficulté à se dissocier de l'esprit de son partenaire de dérive. Ce "syndrome post-drift" est dû à l'existence d'une connexion résiduelle, qui subsiste de façon proportionnelle à l'intensité de la dérive. En pratique, penser à quelque chose, ou à une action, peut entrainer le partenaire à penser à la même chose, ou à réaliser l'action en question. Apparemment, lorsque Rayleigh affronte (massacre, _kof_ ) Chuck après qu'il ait insulté Mako, son style de combat change radicalement et ressemble davantage à celui de demoiselle Mori.

Voilà, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Mes os vont céder_ , se disait Newton Geiszler, éminent chercheur en xénobiologie couvert de boue et de pluie et de sang, frigorifié dans un hélicoptère lent, si lent, _trop_ lent ; _mes os vont se rompre_ , se disait-il, _sous les coups tonitruants de mes battements de cœur, et de la fin du monde, et qui eut crû qu'une arythmie pouvait être si bruyante_ … Puis, voilà que Dr. Gottlieb lui tapote gentiment – mais gauchement – le genou, et le bougre tremble. Vraiment, _vraiment_ beaucoup.

La Sonate au Clair de Lune résonne tendrement dans le creux de l'oreille de Newton. Beethoven n'est guère son favori mais le tempo _adagio_ a le mérite de calmer ses nerfs, son cœur, la douleur dans son œil et son crâne et le crâne de _tous les autres._ Eux. Lui.

Hermann.

« Alors comme ça, tu voulais devenir pilote, hein ? »

La question le prit au dépourvu, mais pas tant que ça. Hermann Gottlieb, PhD, 10 ans d'expertise, était peut-être un enfoiré, mais c'était un enfoiré perspicace, au charme insolite, enivrant, quoiqu'affublé d'une hideuse parka, et de lunettes ringardes par-dessus un œil désormais bizarrement assorti au sien, mais aussi d'une extrême… _vulnérabilité_ , qui, cet instant – une putain d'éternité – rend son collègue muet.

Newton, muet. Tout à fait _scandaleux_.

« C'est la jambe, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé avant, mon pote ? »

Si Gottlieb grinça (un tout petit peu) des dents, il ne se plaignit pourtant guère du ton informel, ni de la proximité physique – tout à fait _inappropriée_ – de son collègue à l'air vaguement moribond, ce qui, franchement, effrayait le Dr. Geiszler à peine moins que la perspective d'une invasion de dinosaures manufacturés par des extra-terrestres mégalomaniaques.

« A quoi bon, Newton, soupira Hermann, exténué pour les dix prochains millénaires, au moins.  
– J'sais p-pas, c'est ce que font les êtres humains ? Ils s'apitoient sur leur sort et ingèrent des quantités cosmiques d'alcool de piètre qualité pour finir par pleurer dans les bras les uns des autres. Ou vomir dans l'évier ou les toilettes ou sur l'Homo sapiens le plus proche, brailla-t-il, à grand renfort de mains qui brassent l'air et d'une voix trop aigüe, mais certainement pas vacillante, merci bien. Et je le savais, de toute façon. T-Ton… rêve brisé. »

De nouveau, alors que le vacarme des souvenirs – les siens, et d'autres non, et la terreur, insupportable, comme une noire bile de ténèbres rongeant sa cervelle fatiguée – dans son esprit allait croissant, le chant délicat d'une mère au cœur inondé d'amour lui caressa soudain les tympans, et les battements de son cœur, graduellement, s'alignèrent sur le tempo _andante_ de la Wiegenlied de Brahms, et _bon sang ma mère ne m'a jamais chanté de berceuse_ …

« J'ai piraté le serveur du PPDC, une fois. J'ai fouiné dans ton dossier. Pendant trois jours. »

Les yeux d'Hermann sont sur lui, et c'est presque trop, car ils sont doux et fervents et couleur de l'ébène dans la pénombre. Pas de remontrances, pas d'insultes, pas de ton qui se hausse parce que, _vraiment, Newton, c'est indigne d'un adulte de fouiller dans les affaires d'autrui_ , non, rien qu'un sourire, désarmant de sincérité et de bienveillance et de _compréhension_ et est-ce que c'est La Valse des Fleurs qui vient de commencer dans un coin de son cerveau ?

« Je sais, Newton. J'étais dans ta _tête_. »

Newton Geiszler, éminent chercheur en xénobiologie couvert de boue et de pluie et sang, passa le reste du voyage jusqu'au Shatterdome à moitié emmitouflé dans la parka hideuse d'Hermann Gottlieb, PhD, 10 ans d'expertise, en silence, car les mots étaient devenus inutiles, désormais. Enfin, _presque_ , puisque de toute façon, Geiszler ne saurait se taire plus d'une minute ou deux.

* * *

Du reste, ce n'est que bien, _bien_ plus tard que Newton se rendrait compte qu'Hermann avait utilisé la connexion résiduelle, entre eux – fantôme d'une dérive-catastrophe qui, quoiqu'insensée, empêcha l'extinction du genre humain – pour l'apaiser, lui et ses tourments – ses crises de panique, sa paranoïa, et même ses cauchemars – en pensant très fort à Beethoven, par exemple, Chopin, ou encore Mozart.

(En vérité, il ne réalisa qu'après que l'effet de la dérive eut totalement disparu, et demanda à Hermann de l'épouser le lundi suivant.)


End file.
